efedfandomcom-20200216-history
WCL Damnation
Steel Cage Match for the WCL Championship: Vergil © vs. Iron Patriot WCL Regional Championship: Alan Wake © vs. Tony Montana Hardcore Match: Alonzo Harris V Jay Lethal Tag Team Tables Elimination Match for the WCL Tag Team Titles: Animation Domination © vs. Regular Tag Team WCL Starlets Championship: Katiness Everdeen vs. Jade Andrew Detmer vs. Matt Garetty (If Dethmer wins, Matt will never bother him again in WCL and get a shot at the WCL whenver he wants. If Garetty wins, Andrew is gone from WCL.) WCL vs. CWF Grudge Match: David Otunga vs. CWF's Galactus Open Challenge: The Expendables vs. ??? Pre-Show Match - E-Fed Champion of Champions Tournament Finals for the E-Fed Champion of Champions Championship: GCW's Cyclops vs. WCCW's Cole McGrath Results *PS - In the final moments of the match, Cole managed to barely kick out of a pin attempt by Cyclops after the First Class. Cyclops was furious and attempts to hit the First Class again but Cole managed to get out of it and hit the Ray Sphere allowing him to pick up the win. After the match, Cyclops goes to the back in fury and disbelief and Cole’s best friend Zeke comes down to the ring and celebrates with Cole. Cole is given the belt by the referee and holds it up high. *2 - After the match, Alonzo being a sore loser attacks Jay from behind until Aquaman came down to the ring and attacks Alonzo with a bodyslam. He then goes up toe top rope and hits the Ocean Splash (5 Star Frog Splash) onto him. He then helps Jay Lethal up before leaving. *3 - After the match, Tony helps Alan up who then leaves as the ref gives Tony the Regional title. He also gets a mic and told the crowd that he got this title and so he will have what's coming to him, the world and everything in it. He drops the mic as the new champion holds the belt up high as his music plays and the crowd gives him a mixed reaction. *5 - Mordecai was furious of how Rigby cost them the tag titles that he was totally mad at Rigby. They were arguing to each other, Mordecai attack Rigby and followed it with the Regular Clash. *6 - The match was originally scheduled as a singles match, but changed into a triple threat match. *7 - After the match, Matt left as Andrew got up and furious since due to the pre match stipulation he now has to leave WCL. *8 - During the match, Vergil had gone tired and IP’s armour was wearing out. IP was climbing up the cage but Vergil caught up to him and sent him down to the ground face first with his armour snapping off into pieces leaving him Osborn down onto the ground in light blue pants and a short sleeved grey shirt. Vergil then climbed up the cage and jumped off it to win and retain the title. After the match, sborn gets up to reveal his face painted green. He shouted the crowd that they are all fools and left screaming in the ring as the show cones to a close. Miscellaneous Facts *During an interview with David Letterman, WCL Starlets Commissioner Twilight Sparkler told that she decided to make a last minute adjustment to the Starlets title match. Letterman told her what adjustment but she told her that he will have to wait till later to find out. *Norman Osborn was in his locker room looking at something and that something told Osborn that tonight is the night where Osborn's sins of his past becomes minor footnotes in his history and he will be remembered for as the WCL champion WCL deserves and needs. Osborn told that something that it was right, it has always right, it always know what to say and that something was revealed as the mask of the Green Goblin. Category:World Championship League Category:WCL CPV's Category:E-fed CPVS